


addiction

by steakandchips



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/steakandchips
Summary: It's someone’s house party, they can’t remember who’s, but it doesn't really matter anymore. Alex just wants Lewis to himself.





	addiction

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! my first yogs fic, sorry if it's a little rusty
> 
> comments are welcome!!

Lewis’ back hit the bed, hard, and Alex crawled up to meet him. They were drunk, tipped by three shots of tequila and lime. Lewis’s breath came heavy, his whole face blushed red and prickly. It was someone’s house party, they can’t remember who’s, but it doesn’t really matter anymore. Alex just wanted Lewis to himself, finally. The brunet whimpered beneath him, and Alex calmed the worry bubbling up in him with kisses along Lewis’s neck, letting the man tangle his fingers in Alex’s hair. “Smith, oh my god-” Lewis’s mouth hung open, as he moaned into the hot air.

Alex’s thigh moved in-between Lewis’s legs, pressing against the hot bulge. Lewis keened, his hands scratching against Alex’s scalp. Alex hushed him with softer kisses, before making his way to Lewis’s plush lips, swallowing the exhales and moans. “Shhh, calm down, I’m not going anywhere” Alex chuckled, feeling Lewis’s hands wrap around the back of his neck. The red head’s lips made a beeline for Lewis’s neck again, as his hands traced up and under Lewis’s shirt. His skin was unbearably soft, and the way he responded, lit Alex on fire.

Lewis squirmed under his touch, desperation bubbling in his stomach. He tugged on Alex’s t-shirt, whining as Alex laughed at him. Alex pulled back and sat on his knees, before tugging his shirt up and over his head. He was met by Lewis, oogling his body as his chest rose and fell. “Christ- you’re so attractive-“ Alex laughed deep, and caught his hands on Lewis’s thighs, kissing along the waistline of his blue jeans. Lewis’s breathing seemed to be levelling out, his body finally catching up with his brain. He felt the brunet’s hands tangle in his hair again, his thighs falling open as Alex kissed along the zip of his jeans, his hands sliding up the flat of his thighs. “Smith, please-“

"I’m getting there baby” Alex mused, as a rather loud whimper slipped out of Lewis’s mouth. “God- you’re gonna kill me before I’m even fourty” Lewis laughed, as Alex’s hands finally undid the buttons of his jeans, his mouth peppering kisses along the trail of hair that led to his boxers. Alex felt like a teenager, hot and lustful, driven by the man’s touch and breath. His hands peeled off Lewis’s jeans, the humidity of the room making it a little harder than he wanted. Lewis’s breath hitched as Alex tentatively kissed his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, being slow and perhaps teasing just a little.

Lewis’s hands tightened in Alex’s hair as he arched his back, pushing his hips forward to beg for more. When Alex gazed up, his eyes drawing to Lewis, he was met with the lovely sight of Lewis’s head, tipped back and soft against the pillows. The room was bouncing from the loud music of the party happening just doors away from them, but Alex’s ears were on only Lewis, and Lewis alone. Alex couldn’t help himself, he sneaked back up to meet Lewis’s gaze, as the man’s hands slid from the red hair to Alex’s jaw. The meeting was soft lips and no rush, and Alex felt his stomach drop from the sweetness. The kisses were short, and Alex soon found himself back by Lewis’s hip bones, his fingers peeling back the waistband of Lewis’s boxers, his cock peeking out of the fabric. Alex slid himself down the bed, as he pulled the boxer shorts off Lewis’s legs, soon retreating to his jacket pocket, searching for the lube. Lewis shuffled up the bed, his legs open as he tugged his jumper over his head.

Alex tutted, feeling a little sad that the jumper was no longer there. “Don’t you dare tut at me, it’s considerably hot in here.” Alex crawled back in between Lewis’s legs. “You looked so cute in it though” he whined, before planting a soft kiss on Lewis’s lips, his fingers fiddling with the lube cap. He felt Lewis smile into the kiss, a hand reached up too, finding its way to Alex’s jaw. Alex couldn’t stop kissing the brunet, it was sweet and addictive, and he found himself dropping the bottle of lube in favour of sitting down and pulling Lewis onto his lap, causing the man to laugh in his throat and wrap his arms around Alex’s neck. His hands slipped down to Lewis’ back, before squeezing his bum. Alex eventually pulled back for air, before tracing his lips down the man’s neck, uncapping the lube.

“Tell me if anything hurts, yeah?” He hummed, as Lewis breathed out a “yeah” and nodded. Once Alex had poured a considerable amount onto his fingers, he traced the hole before taking his time, one finger first. Lewis’s breath hitched, as Alex sucked a little harder on the man’s neck, distracting him. “Been a- ah- while” Lewis admitted, and shivered as Alex slowly pulled his finger back before returning, making the pace softly faster with time. “I’ll be gentle, sweetheart.” Lewis bit his lip a little, before asking Alex to try adding another finger. Lewis’s heart swelled at how careful Alex was being, it had been a while. And someone else’s fingers are different. It didn’t take long however, for Lewis to soon be shaking and whimpering against Alex’s shoulder, covering his mouth with the bare skin. “S-Smithy..please..” Alex smirked, suddenly halting his fingers, making Lewis protest. “What?” He asked, feeling Lewis attempt to push back onto Alex’s fingers. “N-Need you-“ he whined, desperate for friction, as his cock twitched.

Alex hummed, before pushing his fingers back in, his palm facing the bed this time, and as he crooked his fingers, Lewis let out a rather loud moan, one that even made Alex’s cheeks flush. He covered Lewis’s mouth and laughed under his breath “Shhh, people are around” and his grin widened as he repeated the movement, making poor Lewis’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Smith please- fuck me, please” Lewis begged, his hand gripping the one that was hovering over his mouth. Alex pushed Lewis, and his back hit the bed once again, before he repeated the finger movement a few times, leaving the poor man beneath him a shaking, moaning mess. Alex slowly removed his fingers, wiping them on the bedsheets. A flush of guilt hit him, what poor bastard is gonna have to sleep here tonight? But then Lewis is whimpering and tugging at Alex’s boxers, and the thought quickly slips from his mind. Lewis slides the man’s boxers quickly down his legs, before turning them around and encouraging Alex to lay. He settles on the soft pillows, and tentatively watches Lewis fiddle with the condom wrapper, before he slides it down on Alex’s length.

Lewis’s hands are a little shaky as he positions himself up and over Alex, hovering above his cock. “Shit- you’re gonna ride me?” Alex mutters, knocked out of breath as Lewis starts to seat himself. The slide is so delicious, and he lets Lewis take the time he needs to adjust. Lewis is shaking a little, his lips pressed in a thin line. Alex draws his legs back a little, and leans up to pepper Lewis’s neck with sharp kisses, before sneaking his hand around the man’s cock, pumping slowly. He hears Lewis let out a soft breath, followed by “Y-you can move smith.”

Alex slowly drops his hips, before raising, taking his time and all the while listening to Lewis’s breathing. Lewis’s skin feels hot all over, his blood prickling as the pleasure creeps up his back. And when Alex starts to speed up just a little, that lick of pleasure grows hotter. Lewis starts to moan and whimper, sneaking one of his hands over his mouth because, yes, there’s still people here. The hand around his cock moves a little faster too, and Lewis feels like he’s moaning like a girl, high and constant, but it’s so addictive. “Al-Alex...fuck-“ and Alex’s stomach flips, Lewis doesn’t often use his first name, but when he does, it’s personal and sweet, and Alex feels that he’s the only one who can make Lewis like this. Alex feels Lewis’s free hand sneak into his hair, noticing that the man must feel a little more relaxed.

Suddenly, Alex is flipping them over, and Lewis lets out a gasp, surprised by the control. Alex pushes Lewis’s legs out and a little forward towards his chest, before picking up his speed and thrusting hard. Lewis sobs beneath him, the pleasure licking all over his body, reaching to his toes. He whines, and pulls Alex down, down towards him, begging for kisses. “You’re needy- Ain’t ya?” Alex laughs, as Lewis’s hands slide and wrap around the man’s shoulders, their lips meeting in a hot kiss. Lewis is everywhere. His hands tangling in Alex’s hair, touching his shoulders, running down his back.

Alex thrusts at a particular angle, and Lewis slaps a hand over his own mouth before he can get too loud. “Oh sh-shit ah- oh fuck...” Lewis pants, as Alex smirks above him. He leans down again, nipping Lewis’s neck as he pumps the man’s cock, aiming for that delicious sweet spot again. “That good baby?” Lewis sobs as he nods, his toes curling as Alex ramps up the pleasure. “A-Alex, you’re gonna make me cum-“ Alex is on fire. He quickens his thrusts, pumping Lewis’s cock in time. He sucks on the man’s neck, blooming bruises all on the soft skin. He feels Lewis’s balls tighten against his hips, knows he’s close now.

He doesn’t slow, keeps the feeling going as Lewis reaches his high, his back arching as his cock spurts white. Lewis’s mouth opens in a silent moan, before they slip through and fill the air, chants of Alex’s name and those sweet sweet whimpers. “Oh fuck- Alex ah..oh my god” Alex isn’t far behind, Lewis clenching around him and moaning tips him right over the edge, coming hard into Lewis. He sags down, his legs turning to jelly. Lewis welcomes him with a warm embrace as they both catch their breath.

“Love ya..” Alex grumbles, in his blissed out state, and doesn’t realise what he’s said until Lewis turns tense. Fear darts through Alex’s mind, as he shuffles up and off Lewis, fearing that he’s fucked up, ruined the whole situation. “S-Sorry...I’ll go no-” Alex gets cut off, when Lewis plants a soft kiss on his lips, the worry melting away. “Love you too.” He smiles, as Alex rushes back in for more kisses, making Lewis chuckle under his breath.

“Join me in the shower?” Lewis asks, and Alex, well Alex isn’t one to refuse.

🖤


End file.
